Clash of Clans Archives Volume 4
by DMCsupergamer
Summary: Ched finally gets to see an inside look at everything about his family while he was at his village! He will hear some great stories, learn some cool clan stuff, and another basic look at the things ahead of him!
1. A Family of Clashers

Clash of Clans Archives Volume 4

Today's Episode: A Family of Clashers

Chapter 1

As Ched followed Cheb towards a campfire that was in front of the town hall, Ched noticed how advanced Cheb's village was. It was a town hall five and Ched saw really cool things that he would like to get. First of all, Ched didn't forget about the wizards he first started off with to attack the Goblin Stage Payback. He saw a wizard standing on a stone pillar crossing his arms together.

Ched: Is that supposed to be some kind of Wizard Tower?

Cheb: You guessed it right!

Ched saw large thick golden walls surrounding the base and saw how cool the archer towers were. They had stone pillars surrounding the base and some smooth stone slabs on the top. The archers on the top had purple hair instead of pink hair and that was strange to Ched.

Ched: Do you know why those archers have purple hair?

Cheb: First of all, they are advanced archers. Possibly level three or four. When they are advanced, they color their own hair purple to symbolize it.

Ched: Ah.

Ched also saw some small trapdoors with some red balloons with a skull face marking on them.

Cheb: Those traps you are looking at are Air Bombs. They are basically like bombs in the air.

Ched: Nice!

Cheb finally stopped in front of the town hall. Ched saw that the town hall had been a little taller than his own town hall and there were some stone framings around the door.

Cheb: Alright Ched! You will be greeted with a special surprise!

When Ched got inside, he didn't see anyone in there.

Ched: Uh, what's the surprise Cheb?

Just then out of nowhere, two females leaped out in front of Ched and yelled SURPRISE!

Ched: (Shocked) Mom? Sister? You're here to?

Chel: Of course we're here, where else would we be?

Chey: Hi Ched, I'm so happy to see you again!

Ched: Yeah, I guess.

All of Ched's leader troops were crowding around the doorway murmuring.

Barry: Well this is some kind of momentous occasion!

George: It sure is!

Abby: That's weird. Ched and Chey almost look like the same height.

Gage: Well I'm not really into these kinds of stuff. I'm going to check out how much gold there is in Cheb's gold storages!

And with that, Gage ran off to the gold storage with the highest level. Level six. Gage saw that there were some ladders that were attached to the stone wall in the gold storage. There was also a lock inside there. Gage climbed up and saw that the gold storage was half filled.

Gage: He He! Don't mind if I stole just one piece of gold!

Gage took it and ran back down before anyone could get him.

Ched: So how did you get here Chel and Chey?

Chel: We each took out separate ways.

Chey: Yeah Ched! I actually am now a chieftess of my very own village!

Chel: And since I don't own a village, I'm living here with Cheb.

Ched: Wow, could you tell me your stories?

Chey: Sure!

Cheb: Hey, the dinner is getting served. Why don't we talk this all at the feast?

Chel: Good thinking!

Chey: Oh, you're going to enjoy this feast Ched!

Chel: And our stories!

Ched: Well I can't wait for this moment to happen!

Ched and Chey went outside into the campfire and waited for the feast to be served. Ched could already smell some really tasty vegetables and berries that were coming from the town hall. Ched could already taste the smell and really wanted to eat all of the food in the feast.

Ched: (Licking his lips) Mmm, what's the feast?

Chey: It's a surprise!

Ched: Oh. Well I can't wait!

Chey: Yeah, me too.

Ched: So are you going to tell your story first?

Chey: Yeah, sure I guess.

Ched: Nice! Can't wait to hear it as well!

15 MINUTES LATER

Cheb was carrying a large wooden platter and Chel was carrying the plates and utensils. All of Ched's troops were gathered around the campfire as well, and Barry smirked at Abby when she wasn't looking.

Barry's Mind: This would be a perfect feast to express my feelings over at Abby! Maybe I could do something else as an extra as well!

On the wooden platter was a large roasted pig, some steamed vegetable greens, and some red berries as a little garnishing on it. It also had some pepper toppings on it as well.

Ched: Whoa! That looks tasty!

Cheb: It sure is!

As soon as everyone received their plates and utensils, Cheb said a prayer to SuperCell, and it was a very long one. Then after that everyone started eating their share of food.

Ched: So Chey, would you like to tell us your story?

Chey: Sure!

FLASHBACK

Chey walked through the forest really anxious at what's about to be coming up. Chey regretted that he had left Ched on his own and herself on her own because Ched felt always confident at everything. Maybe too overconfident. Just as Chey ducked under a small branch, she saw a goblin staring straight at her!

Chey: (Gulp)

Goblin: Heh Heh ha! Another puny human! Get ready to face pain!

Chey backed off just a bit. The goblin took out a wooden club and then walked slowly towards her. Chey felt the branch against the back of her hair and then quickly pulled the branch out. The goblin laughed.

Goblin: A wooden club is stronger than a branch you know! HAHAH!

Chey: That's not what this is for though!

Goblin: HAHAHA… What?!

Chey threw the branch at the Goblin's face blinding him for a split second. The Goblin stumbled back a bit, and then Chey quickly ran forward. Chey leaped in the air and then landed a front kick in the Goblin's face.

Goblin: AAAHH!

The Goblin rolled backwards and then snorted.

Goblin: Well, looks like a human has met my match!

The Goblin ran forward ready to clobber Chey down with the wooden club. As the goblin tried to swing the club at Chey's face, she ducked down and then punched the goblin the neck. The goblin staggered back and grabbed his neck and groaned in pain. Chey catched her breath for a second and then quickly landed a finishing stomp kick at the Goblin's face again. The goblin staggered back and then fell down.

Chey: (Whew!) That's a relief!

After a couple minutes of walker, Chey looked into the sky. It was getting darker each minute. With that Chey started running just hopefully finding some kind of camp ground to spend the night. As it was sundown, she saw a large forest clearing and a bunch of trees around there.

Chey: (Sigh) I guess this is where I'll have to stay!

Chey quickly looked around the clearing and then saw a builder coming towards her.

Builder: Hello! So what are you here for?

Chey: Huh?

Builder: I've been thinking I'd see a chieftess around here in this forest clearing! Would you like to start your own village!

Chey: Um, I'm going to try to find someone.

Builder: Are you sure? The forest is dark and spooky!

Chey: (Sigh) Well, I guess I'll start a village.

Builder: Great! Let me build that town hall over there...

2 WEEKS LATER

Chey decided to go try to find her dad one more time but still keep her village. She left her barbarian leader, archer leader, giant leader, and goblin leader back at the village to guard it. Then she boarded her own boat that was slightly longer and a different color than Ched's boat.

Chey: Alright! Now let's see if I can find Cheb!

Chey walked over to the steering wheel and waved to everyone back at the village, who were waving to her back.

END FLASHBACK

Chey: So then after that I found Cheb's village just as I was about to give up.

Ched: Wow that was such a nice story!

Chey: Yep.

Ched: So Chel, your turn for your story?

Chel: Alright! Hope you will enjoy it!


	2. Mom Dad Meet Up

Chapter 2: Mom Dad Meet Up

Chel: Okay, here's my story!

FLASHBACK

It had been two nights since Ched and Chey went off to find Cheb. Chel got just a tiny bit of anxiety in her but persisted to keep patience. All of a sudden, she had just her luck. As a week passed, she was overjoyed to see Cheb walking back towards her, with a big smile on his face.

Chel: CHEB!

Cheb: CHEL!

The two of them ran towards each other, and as they were face to face, Cheb swinged Chel around playfully. Chel liked it when Cheb does that and smiled back. After they were done, Cheb told Chel that he is a chief of his very own village, and that his "Town Hall" was a better house than this wooden shack. Chel was already happy enough to see Cheb with a new comfortable home, so Chel quickly started packing up all of her things.

10 MINUTES LATER

Chel: Okay, I'm finished packing!

Cheb: Thank you for hurrying up! I can't wait to show you my new home or should I say, VILLAGE!

Chel: Village? That's great!

Cheb: I know!

Cheb and Chel carried their things and then started journeying off into the forest. Cheb assured Chel that his village was going to be a little far from home, so they were going to have to spend a night or two in the forest. Chel was one of those average cookers, and Cheb was a great hunter for catching food so they would survive out in the forest just fine.

AFTER TWO NIGHTS

Cheb and Chel were just about less than a mile away from the village, but Cheb was acting like it was going to be easy. Chel thought that it was tough, but seeing Cheb's excited face urged her to move on, giving her more strength. As they reached Cheb's village, Chel was really surprised. There were friendly looking villagers welcoming her in and saw gold mines and what looked like to be some kind of glass tube extracting some pink liquid out from the ground.

Cheb: You probably might not be familiar with all these though.

Chel: So what are they?

Cheb: You probably already heard about gold mines but those pink filled container extractors are elixir collectors.

Chel: Elixir Collectors?

Cheb: That's right! Elixir is a magical liquid that can be used for making or paying.

Chel: Looks pretty!

Cheb's Mind: Um, it looks purple.

Cheb: Yeah, I guess.

Chel saw some buildings with swords on them, some large storages, and some campfires. They finally stopped at a large building that said TOWN HALL at the entrance.

Cheb: May I present you, the TOWN HALL!

It seemed if like the massive Town Hall loomed over them, almost like if it wants to shelter and protect them. They both went inside and they could feel the warmth of a fireplace.

Chel: The sky is getting darker-

Cheb: Yes, so it's time for dinner!

Chel: Okay! Hope I can cook something delicious!

END FLASHBACK

Chel: Even though that food wasn't the exact one I cooked a couple days ago, at least the food was the same thing as I served when I first got a glance at Cheb's village!

Ched: Well, that was really delicious!

Chey: Yep.

Chel: Thanks!

Cheb: Well it is getting nighttime right now, why don't we play a couple of some fun games the villagers taught me!

Ched: Sounds fun!

Cheb: It sure is!

After the games were finished, it was Ched and Chey's turn to brush their teeth. As they went down to the sea, Ched was the first to talk to Chey.

Ched: I beginning to see that Barry and Abby are getting along just fine!

Chey: Uh… why are you telling me this?

Ched: Um… Heh Heh I might need your help on this.

Chey: Oh. Okay. What can I help you with?

Ched: Do you think Barry and Abby might have some kind of…

Chey: (Chuckled) Oh I know what you mean!

Ched: You do?

Chey: Yeah, like your telling me that they are just more than friends.

Ched: Yeah that's what I was thinking!

Chey: I mean I guess I can see you point…

Chey's voice trailed off. Ched thought for a second, and then went back to brushing his teeth. After everyone was done, Barry, Abby, and Gage went into a few houses next to the barracks to spend the night in. George just slept near the barracks, and luckily don't even breaked the walls. Barry smirked while Abby opened her front door and then quickly ran towards her. When Abby saw that, she didn't know what Barry got to say as well.

Barry: You probably are questioning why I am talking to you right now. I just wanted to say, can I sleep with you?

Abby: (Scratching her hair) Uh, why?

Barry: Well, because I feel more comfortable!

Well, partly that was true. Barry wasn't scared about the dark or anything like that. He secretly wanted to spend the night with Abby.

Abby: Hmm…

Barry was losing confidence now but he was curious for what her answer was going to be.

Abby: I mean, I guess.

Barry: YES! Thanks!

Abby: (Smiling) No problem.

As Barry and Abby opened the door, they could see only two rooms. The bathroom and the bedroom. When Barry could see that the bed had two pillows and one large blanket, he blushed and tried hard not to saw that to Abby. Abby saw that but didn't mind.

Abby: Hey Barry, it's okay, I see you do that I lot.

Barry: Well um, Heh I didn't know that.

After Barry and Abby brushed THEIR teeth, they got into the large bed, and coincidentally, it was really hard for them to sleep.

Twenty minutes later, Abby saw Barry having a hard time trying to go to sleep.

Abby: Are you okay Barry?

Barry: Yeah I'm okay. Probably just too excited.

Abby: Hmm, (Shrugged) okay then.

Abby quickly turned around and then finally went back to sleep. Barry couldn't stop thinking about his feelings to Abby. Has Abby eventually caught wind of it?

Barry's Mind: Okay! Here's the moment I've been waiting for!

As soon as he knew that Abby was asleep, Barry wrapped his arms around her, and felt a wave of blush and warmness around him. Barry was getting really excited than ever, but luckily, it wasn't enough to help Abby wake up. Soon later, Barry gulped when Abby turned around, but her eyes were still close. Barry's heart was pounding really fast but his feelings motioned him to move and pull Abby a bit closer to him. Barry smiled at Abby. Even though Abby was dreaming right now and Barry knew that, at least that move would bring him one step closer to "Abby."

Barry's Mind: Didn't know this was going to happen, but this is getting better than ever!

Barry smiled one more time at Abby, and then fell asleep.


	3. New Defense Appearances in Action

Chapter 3: New Defense Appearances in Action

Abby was the first to wake up before Barry. It was early morning, but Chel and Cheb were already up. Chel was cooking some breakfast and Cheb was giving some orders to have his Elixir and Gold collectors collected.

Abby's Mind: Why did I even let Barry sleep with me in the first place?! And why does he want to sleep with me?

Abby was getting tenser than ever and felt herself staring at Barry. Barry was still dozed off so Abby brought up her arms slowly. Abby then pushed Barry off little by little slowly so he won't wake up. Abby felt bad doing that but she was still going with her mind. Abby finally pushed Barry almost at the edge of the bed but that was all.

Abby's Mind: I'm going to have to get out of here quickly!

Abby grabbed her toothbrush but as she got her bow, which was hanging by the doorway, she heard a loud THUMP. Abby gulped and quickly dashed out the door. Inside, that bow was hard enough to wake Barry up. At first, Barry didn't know why he was on the floor or if he was hallucinating or not, but when he got up, he didn't see Abby around.

Barry: Hmm, maybe she didn't see me on the floor…

Barry shook that thought out of him. He sighed and then went over to the doorway and grabbed his sword. He brushed his teeth in the bathroom, and then went outside. He didn't see Abby anywhere which raised him some questioning.

Barry: Where is Abby?

Barry saw Ched dumping some elixir into an elixir storage and Chey was carrying some wood to a builder, who was working on upgrading a barrack to level four. Barry decided to ask Ched first. Barry walked over to Ched but surprised Ched accidentally which nearly made Ched fall off the elixir storage.

Ched: Hey!

Barry: Sorry Ched. Have you seen where Abby is?

Ched decided that this was the time to find out to the bottom of this.

Ched: Why do you want to see her?

This got Barry surprised because he thought that Ched would have an answer, but not THIS answer.

Barry: Uh, just wanted to talk to her.

Ched: About what?

Barry was getting really fed up with this but of course, respect the chief.

Barry: Some things about how she's going.

Ched: Fine, she went over by the barracks that looks like there is a bomb on one of the shelves.

Barry: Thank you.

Barry walked over and saw Abby stringing her bow.

Barry: Hey, didn't you see me on the floor when we went to sleep?

Abby: (Gulp) Uh… Oops, didn't see you!

Abby said that sentence as quickly as she could. Barry was puzzled, but then heard a villager screaming and running towards the town hall. Every other villager and builder did the same thing.

Barry: (Talking to a random villager) what's going on?

Villager: There is a raid coming in progress!

Barry: Okay then.

Cheb and his whole family knew about this and shouted for all of them to go into the town hall. When all of them did, Cheb told Chey and Ched to go fight any troops that get too close.

Cheb: And, whatever you do, don't get to close to giants!

Ched and Chey nodded and ran out of the Town Hall.

The chief was smirking a couple meters away from the town hall.

Chief: GIANTS! MOVE FIRST!

Three giants headed first to the outer wall which consisted of a level six Archer Tower and a level four cannon. Ched, Chey, Barry, Abby, And Gage were standing on top of the first inner wall and they took a deep breath. George walked over to the three giants and then punched the first one in the head. Giant are durable though, so he punched George back. George ducked and then uppercut the giant winding him backwards and splashing into elixir. George quickly retreated when he saw the chief say some more things.

Chief: WALL BREAKERS! YOU'RE UP NEXT!

Ched: Wall Breakers?

Cheb: Yes. Wall Breakers are skeletons that drop bombs that are super effective against walls!

Chey: I know that, but that's the bad news for your walls!

Only two wall breakers rushed forward and then dropped their bombs. The golden walls instantly smashed through and cracked the next rows of walls slightly. The archer tower was trying their best to keep the rest of the giants at bay. The giants were finally destroyed, but the cannon was then busted into pieces.

Chief: Yes! BARBARIANS! GET THAT ARCHER TOWER! ARCHERS GET AFTER THAT TOO!

Thirty Barbarians rushed through the broken down wall and fifteen archers were behind them, hoping to shoot down the archers in the archer tower. The two archers shot valiantly trying to fend off the barbarians, but they had to jump off as the tower got smashed.

Ched: I think this is another teamwork challenge for you and Abby!

Ched said to Barry.

Barry: Yes! Come on Abby, let's go!

Abby nodded and quickly jumped to the second archer tower, which was level six too.

Abby: Hey, is there room for one more archer?

First Archer: Yeah, there is!

Abby: Great!

That archer tower proved super effective against the barbarian stampede. Ten goblins rushed straight in towards Cheb's gold storages and Barry quickly blocked them. He quickly slashed them as hard as they could but even so, there was about to be a single goblin getting to the top of the storage.

Goblin: HAHA! GOLD!

The goblin sneered with happiness and Barry stared at it. Just then, a single arrow pierced into the goblin's back and then elixir splashed out. Barry looked and saw Abby pointing her bow at the storage.

Barry: Thanks!

Abby: No problem!

Barry quickly saw six barbarians rushing towards the western wall. Barry ran towards them but knew that they were so overpowering. All of a sudden, he heard a cool sounding voice coming from behind him.

Voice: FIREBALL!

A fireball flew down passed Barry colliding into the barbarians. They were blown off their feet and struggled to get up. Barry knew that this was his chance. Barry quickly stabbed the barbarians as fast as he could. When he looked back, he saw that it was from the wizard tower. The wizard smiled and gave him a thumbs-up and Barry felt glad.

Only the archers were left now, and the chief was more furious than ever!

Chief: I can't believe it! That annoying barbarian and archer!

Just then, he saw Gage running towards him.

Chief: AHH!

But Gage just tackled him down and stole his sack containing three hundred emergency elixir.

Chief: HEY!

Gage: Sorry! Got obsessions with them!

Gage quickly ran down before the chief could catch him. But even as he did, he was met by a strong kick in the face by Chey.

Chey: You want to get to my dad's village, get through me first!

Chief: So! I have to get pass a mere girl!

The chief tried to punch Chey. Chey grabbed the chief's wrist and then pulled him forward with all of her strength. The chief performed a flip as he went forward and crashed into the ground. The chief scrambled to get up and then tried to kick Chey. Chey pushed the chief's leg backward with her own leg and then swiftly landed a tornado kick on the chief. The chief twisted around and then panted.

Chief: AH! ARGGGG!

The chief jumped into the air and tried to kick Chey one more time. Chey rolled forward and then clobbered the chief down with her fist. The chief stumbled forward and then turned around, using his remaining strength to finish up the fight.

Meanwhile, Abby can't seem to shoot the archers perfectly, so she climbed down the archer tower and got closer. She took out nine archers on the way and then when there were four archers left; Abby whacked one with her bow and then counter-shot another one. The last two archers frowned and then pulled both of their bows at once.

Abby: AH, Got to do something!

Abby quickly jumped to the right and shot down an archer, but then the other archer shot her arrow. The arrow landed inches from Abby's leg and Abby breathed out a sign of relief when she saw Barry stab the archer in the back from behind. Barry winked at Abby and then ran off. Abby was speechless.

The chief barely missed Chey's torso, which she countered back with a spinning back-kick. The chief was propelled backwards with great speed and then skidded across the grass. The chief was barely staggering to get up. Chey took a deep breath and then spinned around one time and then raised her leg up to perform a semi-circle kick. The chief was quickly knocked-out after that hard kick to the face.

Chey: Whew!

Ched: (Running towards Chey) you okay?

Chey: Yeah, I'm fine.

Cheb: Well that's good. Why don't we all have some breakfast?


	4. Breakfast and Clanta

Chapter 4: Breakfast and Clanta

Ched: Yeah, I could sure use some breakfast!

Chey: Me too! That semi-circle kicked used all of my morning energy!

Cheb: (Chuckling) Okay! Let's go to the Town Hall!

When all three of them headed in, they could smell something good.

Chel: Breaaaakfast time!

Ched: Yum!

It was a really great breakfast. Applesauce, Flapjacks drizzled in honey, and milk. These were Ched and Chey's favorite breakfast and Chel knew that. Well, she ALWAYS knew!

Cheb: Hey Ched, can you go give these plates to the army camp? We need to feed all of our troops too!

Ched: Sure thing!

Cheb handed Ched a couple of plates filled with two flapjacks filled with honey.

Cheb: Chey, can you give this large clean bucket of milk to the army camp as well?

Chey: Okay.

Ched went out the door and Chey followed him. As Ched made his way to the army camp, he saw Barry what looks like to be thinking of something.

Ched: (Setting the flapjacks down) Hey Barry, what are you thinking about?

Barry: Huh? Oh, I'm just thinking about impressing Ab-

Barry realized that he made a mistake, and tried to cover up it but Ched knew about it now.

Ched: What's this all about?

Barry: Oops, I meant to say something else.

Ched: (Puzzled) Never mind. Here's your breakfast.

Barry: Thank you. I'll tell everyone that it's time for breakfast.

After Chey set down the milk bucket, they all headed back to the town hall. Cheb and Chel were already seated down and Cheb motioned Ched and Chey to sit down.

Cheb: Okay, is everyone ready for the prayer of thanks to SuperCell?

Ched, Chey, and Chel: Yes!

Cheb: Alright then!

Cheb said another prayer, a really short one actually, which surprised Ched and Chey. Normally, Cheb would say very long prayers, but this prayer seemed to last only twelve seconds.

Cheb: Alright, let's dig in!

Ched's family had good manners, but sometimes occasionally, maybe one or two people might screw up a little bit. Of course, that two people would be Ched and Chey. When breakfast was over, Cheb told his whole family that he was going to prepare an announcement in five minutes so they should get ready.

5 MINUTES LATER

Cheb: Hey Ched! Can you get my raised podium please?

Ched: Got it!

Cheb carried the raised podium that was actually given to Cheb by his dad before. It was Ched's grandfather's podium, so it was really handy.

Cheb: Thanks!

Cheb placed down the podium outside the town hall and he shouted for everyone that there was going to be an announcement. Within seconds, all the villagers, builders, and troops were gathered around.

Cheb: Attention everyone! Ched here is my son here so I will take him home and will go make his clan castle part of my clan!

Ched heard clapping and cheering from the crowd.

Ched's Mind: What's he talking about?

After the announcement was over, Cheb told Ched that he was going to get his Balloon leader troop ready. Ched didn't know all of this sense but then when it was time to go, he saw Cheb walking towards a red balloon that had a skeleton inside.

Ched: Do I follow you?

Cheb: Yeah!

The whole crowd followed Ched and Cheb.

Ched: Doesn't that skeleton look like a wall breaker?

Cheb: That's right! This is a promoted wall breaker though. They are more experienced and smarter!

The skeleton nodded at Ched. Ched was a bit spooked out but knew that this skeleton was friendly.

Ched: Bye everyone! See you later!

Chey and Chel: Bye Ched!

Barry: Don't worry Ched! I, Abby, Gage, and George will just walk back on foot!

Ched: Well I hope you're careful!

Abby: We will!

Cheb and Ched waved to everyone as the ballooner, who was the skeleton of course started driving the balloon. It was a really massive and great sight up here; he could see large trees and forests. Even though skeletons have really bony and thin arms and hands, the ballooner seemed to drive the balloon like a professional. A few minutes later, Ched noticed two green looking balloons ahead of them.

Ched: Whoa, what are those green balloons!

Cheb: Beware Ched! Those are actually goblin balloons!

Ched: Really?

Cheb: Yeah!

The ballooner heard this and then picked up two bombs. He gave one to Ched and Cheb.

Ched: Do we throw these bombs?

The ballooner nodded and then steered the balloon so it would seem easier for Cheb and Ched to throw. There was only one goblin on each ship, so it was going to be easy.

Cheb: Want to go first?

Ched: Nah, you can go first!

Cheb: Suit yourself!

Cheb quickly threw his bomb at the first balloon. The goblin screamed in fear as the balloon all of a sudden deflated and then spiraled downward. The other balloon though had a weapon. The goblin picked up a spear and then loaded it onto what looked like to be some kind of crossbow launcher. The spear thundered towards the balloon and barely missed it.

Cheb: Your turn!

Ched threw his bomb with all his might but soon found out it was getting high and higher. It wasn't going to hit the goblin but it was going to hit…

Cheb: Wow! You actually hit the whole envelope of the balloon!

The goblin looked up and saw no envelope of the balloon left. He shouted as he fell straight down and plummeting into the big forest.

5 MINUTES LATER

Ched saw a horrifying sight of his village. He saw a chief using a barch combination, thirty barbarians and twenty archers.

Ched: I can't believe it!

All of the giant guards were missing which Ched could predict, they were killed. Almost his entire village was demolished.

Ched: (Talking to the ballooner) can I have some more bombs please?

The ballooner nodded and then gave Ched two more bombs. Ched quickly threw them with all his might at a large barbarian horde. Within seconds, a giant pond of elixir was splattered there.

Cheb: Watch out Ched!

Ched didn't know what was ahead, but even so, he just ducked down. He guess right, because the remaining archers; ten to be exact tried to shoot him down. Cheb threw another bomb at them and killed five archers.

Cheb: Want to go fight them out instead of waste bombs?

Ched: Sure! At least that's more efficient!

Cheb threw Ched down with such force and Ched pushed his leg forward. The archers looked at him in surprise but it was too late. Ched knocked down the first archer and then leg sweeped the second archer. The three archers tried to shoot him down but Ched rolled away. The three archers chased after him shooting at him on the way.

Cheb: LOOK OUT!

Ched didn't know where he was going when he all of a sudden bumped into the chief. The chief laughed and then grabbed Ched by the shirt.

Ched: AHH!

Chief: Ha! Let me destroy your village and we'll let you go!

The archers then took aim at Ched. Ched then smirked as something sneaky went on his mind.

Chief: Stop smiling!

Ched kicked the chief in the groin and as the chief screamed in pain, the archers shot their arrows. Ched quickly used the chief as a blocking shield and with his luck; the chief absorbed all of the arrows.

Chief: OOOOWWW! THAT HURTS!

Ched then quickly jumped to the left as the archers shot more arrows. They were notching up some more when Ched quickly ran towards them with all his strength and then jumped high in the air. He used his right leg and kicked all three of the archers in the face, all while he was still in the air. Ched fell down on his back when he landed, which was not what he had on his mind. Ched winced in pain and then got back up. Luckily though those kicks were really hard, so there were just puddles of elixir where the archers were now.

Cheb: Ched! Are you okay?

Ched: Yeah, I'm okay.

Cheb: I told you not to do that stunt until you learn to reflex your landings faster!

Ched: Sorry.

Cheb: Never mind!

Cheb landed the balloon down and then motioned Ched towards the broken clan castle, while occasionally waving to nearby villagers.

Cheb: Ched, you will need to rebuild that Clan Castle first!

Ched: But I don't have enough gold!

Cheb: Here you go!

Cheb handed Ched an extra seven thousand gold.

Ched: Wow, thanks!

Cheb: You're welcome.

A builder overheard Ched and Cheb's conversation. He took some of Ched's gold and from the storages and then started building that Clan Castle. It took less than a second though which surprised Ched.

Cheb: Alright Ched! Let's head inside!

Ched and Cheb headed inside and Cheb handed Ched a rainbow orb.

Ched: Whoa! What's this for?

Cheb: It's our Clan Orb! In Each Clan, they have a special orb that will symbolize their clan!

Ched: Nice!

Cheb: So why don't you put it on that giant orb there?

Ched: Okay!

Ched headed for the center of the Clan Castle and then placed down the orb in this giant bowl like orb. It was placed in the middle and just as Ched placed it down, they heard a large clan like sound. When it was over, Ched questioned Cheb about this.

Cheb: That means that you are officially part of our clan, CLANTA!

Ched: Wow!

Cheb: Well, I have to go now. But if you would like to visit my village, you can go on that teleporter over there!

Cheb pointed to the side of the room.

Ched: Thanks!

Cheb: Bye Ched! See me in my village!

Ched: I will!

With that, Cheb climbed into his balloon, and he and the Ballooner flied away, heading towards their village.

Ched: I can't believe it! I can now visit my Dad's village more easily!

Ched also saw a teleporter to his sister's village.

Ched: Well I'll pay a visit to my sister's village! Hopefully she's there!

Ched couldn't wait to spend his visit at his sister's village. But first, he quickly said to both of his builds to upgrade the level two cannon to level three and an army camp to level two. Ched couldn't wait as he stepped into the teleporter.


	5. Chey's Village

Chapter 5: Chey's Village

As Ched stepped into the teleporter, he was really anxious, because he couldn't wait to see what it is like to get teleported to different kinds of village in his dad's clan Clanta. That name seemed really odd and strange to Ched, but at least it was his clan. At once he started getting spinned around by the teleporter, and he could see his vision getting blurred as he spinned around with super speed. Then, when things got so fast that it seemed endless, Ched regained his sight. He was at another Clan Castle, one that looked slightly different to his.

Ched: So. This is Chey's Clan Castle!

Ched walked outside the clan castle and saw Chey's town hall. It was level four which was slightly higher than his town hall three's height. He just started exploring the village, noticing that the defenses were kind of different than his own defenses. The archer towers had some green flags on them, and the cannons looked more rigid in lines.

Ched: Whoa, these look almost the same as my defenses!

Ched could see another firework machine located near the Town Hall, and all the walls were tall and looked like they were made out of steel. A villager walked up to Ched and questioned him.

Villager: Are you Ched?

Ched: How did you know?

Villager: Because you are Chey's brother.

Ched: And Chey told you and everyone else this?

Villager: Yes.

Ched: Well, do you know where Chey is?

Villager: Yes, she just got home a couple minutes ago but is doing a raid right now.

Ched: Oh.

Villager: If you want, you can stay in the Town Hall and wait until she comes back!

Ched: Great idea! I might as well do that!

Ched headed inside the Town Hall and examined everything. There was a medium sized furnace, some stairs leading down to a basement as well as some leading upstairs, a dining table, and a wooden couch.

Ched: (Scratching his head) I might as well get a Town Hall four later!

Ched sat down on the wooden couch and saw some leaf cushions as well. He picked one up and then rested his head on it, while he was sitting down.

Ched: Wow, Chey's Town Hall must be very comfy upstairs and downstairs too!

A few seconds passed, and Ched couldn't resist but look downstairs. He could see a couple of boxes that looked like it was storing for food, which gave him an answer why this area seemed a bit colder.

Ched: Chey must've put some kind of Fan or air vent in here powered by elixir or something!

Ched saw a couple other things downstairs as well like some broken swords and bows, which of course would need some repairing.

Ched: I have to get out of here before Chey notices me!

Ched quickly ran back and sat down on the couch luckily, he could hear Chey's voice coming out from just a few yards away from the Town Hall.

Ched: Whew!

Ched could hear a villager speaking to Chey about Ched, and could hear Chey say something in approval. A few seconds later, Ched saw Chey walk into the Town Hall.

Ched: Hello Chey.

Chey: Hello Ched.

Ched: So how's everything going?

Chey: Fine.

Ched: Sorry for my impolite manners, but do you know what is upstairs?

Chey: (Frowning) did you check downstairs?

Ched: (Blushing) Uh… Heh Heh!

Chey: (Shrugged) it's okay. Nothing really private in there.

Ched: Well that's a relief!

Chey: Do you really want to check upstairs?

Ched: Is there something I shouldn't be seeing in there?

Chey: Not really.

Ched: Then I guess I'll go then!

Chey: Okay.

Chey headed upstairs and then Ched followed her. Ched was surprised to see it almost empty. He did see a couple of picture frames of a drop of elixir, a piece of gold, even a sword!

Ched: Wow, you are so creative with picture frames!

Chey: Thank you!

Chey felt really proud of herself by doing this, and she was even prouder when she actually HEARD her own brother say that. Ched looked in front of him and also saw a balcony.

Ched: Didn't' know you had a balcony as well!

Chey: Actually, I just paid one of my builders a couple hundred pieces of gold to build the balcony!

Ched: Wow!

Chey: I know right?!

Ched walked over and looked over the balcony railing. He could see almost everyone and everything down there.

Ched: Whoa, that's quite a view!

Chey: Yep.

Ched: Wow.

Chey's Mind: I think my village does deserve a lot of Whoa's and Wow's from Ched!

Ched: Chey, your village should deserve a lot of Whoa's and Wow's from me!

Chey's Mind: Wow! He almost read my mind! What a coincidence!

Ched: Chey?

Chey: Huh? Oh, yeah! Do you want to explore my boat?

Ched: You have a boat?

Chey: Yeah!

Ched: Well let's go then! I can't wait to see your boat!

Ched and Chey went downstairs and then after that, they headed down to Chey's docks. Ched could smell fresh wood and the saltiness from the water and the boat. Ched was really impressed with Chey's boat. It was slightly longer, and the driver's area of the boat is bigger.

Chey: Do you want to have a little boat joyride?

Ched: You really mean it?

Chey: Yeah!

Ched: Then let's do it!

Ched boarded the boat first and then Chey followed him this time. You would think Ched was too eager and excited to go. When Ched and Chey headed inside the driver's area, Ched could see two really small wooden couches, looking almost the same as the one in Chey's town hall, only way smaller. It could be enough just to fit two people per couch.

Ched: Did your builders build these too?

Chey: Mmmhmm.

Ched: You must be really creative about the small details of your boat and Town Hall!

Chey: Yeah, I do that all the time!

Ched: (Whispering to himself) that's because girls do that all the time!

Chey: What did you say Ched?

Ched: Oh, I just said that this boat looks better than mine and that I'm jealous!

Chey chuckled briefly and then she started steering the boat.

10 MINUTES LATER

Chey finally docked the boat back at the docks.

Ched: That was an exciting joyride!

Chey: It sure was! I'm assuming now you will head home with the teleporters?

Ched: Yeah.

Chey: Or do you want to stay for dinner?

Right now, Ched's heart was pounding like crazy.

Ched: YES PLEASE!

Chey: Okay, but you'll help me with dinner!

Ched: AH, okay!

Chey: Can you go pick up some red berries in the forest?

Ched: Sure! I'd be glad to pick some berries! After all, they taste good!

With that, Ched quickly ran off into the forest while occasionally, taking a basket. Chey on the other hand, laughed quietly.

Chey: Of course, Dad gave me some leftovers from the dinner feast as a reward! The berries are just for extra toppings, which I could use!

As soon as Ched reached the forest, he could see three red berry bushes.

Ched: Just what I need!

Ched started picking up some red berries pretty quickly but to his surprise, he saw that he needed to pick up some more because his basket was only partly full. The basket was actually big anyways.

Ched: (Gulp) that means I'll have to go deeper into the forest!

As Ched went deeper in the forest, he knew that it would increase the chance of a goblin encounter, and he just knew that. As he finished picking up some berries, he heard some footsteps.

Ched: (Gulp)

Ched slowly looked up and saw three goblins carrying knifes.

First Goblin: That's so mighty tasty berries you have there!

Ched: These aren't for you!

Second Goblin: Aw, that's a shame!

Third Goblin: We aren't afraid to use these knifes!

Ched put the berry basket away a couple of feet away.

Ched: And I'm not afraid to use this!

Ched jumped into his fighting stance.

Second Goblin: Ha! Let's see how you fight!

The first and third goblin walked back a couple of feet while the second goblin charged forward. The goblin tried to hook slice Ched, and Ched ducked and then low spin kicked the goblin. As the goblin staggered back, Ched quickly landed a jump kick on the Goblin's face. The goblin performed almost a back-flip wipeout and then got up, muttering in pain.

Goblin: YARGGG!

The goblin jumped in the air and sliced downward. Ched quickly rolled forward and then for a single second he was behind the goblin. He jumped forward and kicked downward knocking out the Goblin instantly.

Third Goblin: Get ready to be meat pieces!

The third goblin and first goblin then ran at Ched. Ched rolled backwards and then hook punched the first goblin in the face. Then jumped when the third goblin tried to low slice Ched. Ched kicked the goblin in the torso and then stomp kicked him again in the neck. The goblin wheezed for breath and then stumbled backwards.

Ched: Just one more to deal with!

The first goblin tried to forward slice Ched, and Ched jumped and spinned in the air to the left. Then he swiftly punched the goblin's hand, making him drop the knife and the knife flew straight off and into a tree bark.

First Goblin: NOO!

Ched ignored the shouting of the first goblin and then quickly leg-sweeped him. The goblin jumped but then Ched swiftly did an uppercut after that. As the goblin staggered back, the goblin tried to punch Ched. Ched blocked it, and the goblin tried a second time, and Ched blocked it.

Ched: Are you fast enough?

Ched ducked and then rapid punch the first goblin as fast as he could. The first goblin shouted in pain and then Ched walked back. The first goblin gulped as Ched ran forward. Ched quickly jumped high in the air and kicked the goblin three times while he was in the air. Once at the head, once at the chest, and once at the torso. The goblin flew backwards and landed on the ground hard.

First Goblin: AHH!

The goblin got up fast which was really essential to what Ched was doing. It was a combo. Right after he did the three kicks on different body areas of the goblin, Ched landed a front spin kick on the Goblin. The goblin was sent backwards but didn't fall down. The goblin tried another attempt to punched Ched but failed, and got punched in the torso again!

Ched: This is going to be tiring!

Ched punched the goblin in the face, uppercut him, and then finally, hammer kicked him. The goblin stumbled back, still standing up. Ched thought that the goblin was still going to have to take more hits, but then to his relief, the goblin finally fell down.

Ched: Whew!

Ched picked up the berries and walked away, just as the goblins exploded into elixir. When he got to Chey's village, he could smell some great food, yet it seemed like he ate some just recently. When he got in, he knew it! He saw Dad's leftover feast Chey was preparing.

Ched: I knew it! You had Cheb's leftover feast!

Chey: Well I still need those berries!

Ched: Well I wasted all my energy brawling some goblins out in the forest.

Chey: Just give me the berries please!

Ched: Here you go!

Chey: Thanks!

4 MINUTES LATER

Chey: Okay the dinner is ready!

Ched: Finally!

Chey picked up a wooden platter and loaded all the food in it. Everyone walked over to a campfire in front of the town hall that Ched and Chey prepared together.

Chey: So who will say the SuperCell prayer?

Ched: I'll do it!

And while the great smells of the food came everywhere around the campfire, Ched began starting the prayer.

 **So yeah, hope you enjoyed the archives of Clash of Clans Archive Volume 4! Of course, there was little fighting going on at this archive, but as you know, you could say that some fighting parts in a story would make it more exciting, so I tried to squeeze in just a little bit at the end. But anyways, so I will author another Clash of Clans Archive next, but then after that probably I will make either some more of my Diary of a Wimpy Kid archive or maybe another game series of my choice, so hopefully you can give me reviews of criticism or encouragement, and hopefully I can type fast enough for you to enjoy the next story!**

 **Clash of Clans Archives Volume 5**


End file.
